Osananajimi Childhood Friend
by athens09
Summary: Her childhood best friend is back... He knows everything about her, while the others don't. ALSO he's an enemy of the corda boys. This story is about their friendship. Please Read & Review...
1. Childhood Friend

~~~I do not own anything except for my life~~~

Go easy on me…in the reviews

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

**(SEISOU GAKUEN)**

"Kaho-chan OHAYOU!" Mio greeted as she walked towards Kahoko

"Ah! Mio you surprised me..Ohayou"

"What's the matter Kaho-chan you're spacing out awhile ago."

***smile***"I was just thinking about what happened yesterday, it just made me happy"

"Oh! That's right, yesterday you met up with him after 3 years…What did you two do?"

"We only met at the park and chat, but he really changed, he became quite eye catching"

*grin*"Heh…? Are you falling for him?"

"HA!What are you saying? "

"Is that a no?"

Kahoko turned around to show that it is a 'no' and she saw Nao's face close to her face.

"Heh?...So Kaho is falling for my cousin?"

Kaho was shocked "GYAH!" she shouted...

"But Nao-chan, it is possible because they are childhood friends. They know each other ever since the two of them were little" Mio said to Nao, then they noticedKahoko wasn't there anymore…"K-Kaho-chan?"

"She ran away..and fast."

"But I only said that it might be true and? why are you looking at me like that?"

***sigh* **"Its because you brought that topic up"

"Heh? I'm just telling the truth.."

"Lets just go to class already…Say sorry to her later"

Mio looked down and nodded.

Meanwhile…Kahoko is at the back of the school, tired from running.."Why? Why did I run?" ***sigh* **"What's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with who?"

Kahoko gasped in shock and turned around then she saw Tsuchiura Ryotaro, the guy who frequently helps her as her fellow Gen-Ed student concour participant…"Ah…Tsuchiura-kun."

"? What's the matter, Hino?"

"N-No nothing really"

"It doesn't look like nothing, come on tell me."

Kahoko turned wanting to escape "Ah…Tsuchiura-kun look at the time I better go to class"

"Running away, huh?"

"W-W-Why would I run away? I'm just going to class that's all. Then I'll see you later" Just about when she was leaving… "Hino! You remember right? That you can tell me anything"Kahoko stopped and faced Tsuchiura "Of Course! See you later" After that Kahoko left with a smile on her face…

_**Kahoko's POV**_

I've got to hurry…I'm almost late, I woke up early today and still why do I have to run? Well I guess its my fault for running away a while ago from Nao and Mio… ***sigh* **FULL SPEED!

_Several Seconds Later…._

***huff huffhuff huff* **"HA.. Made it"

"Kaho-chan?" Mio said

"Relax, Kaho its only homeroom.." said Nao

"Eh? Wait… What day is it today?" I asked

"Monday? Why? Could it be you forgot?" Mio said with an amused tone

***SPEECHLESS***

NOT AGAIN! I got it wrong again! All my effort was a waste… Huh? Why is everyone gossiping?

"Hey did you hear? There's a new transfer student coming..."

"eh? really?"

"And I saw a picture of him in the faculty, HE'S SO A BISHOUNEN!"

"EH? what does he look like?"

"He has Black Hair and golden eyes and he looks really really cool with his glasses on, except he's a music student."

"Too bad for us Gen-Ed students"

"AH! I'm sorry about this morning Kaho-chan!"Mio startled me

"It's okay it's not a big deal. Mio, who is this new student?"

Mio excitedly answered me "AH! That's right! They said that there is a new student in the music department. They saw a picture of him in the faculty. Too bad he's in music department. They also said that he's a handsome guy"

"Is that so?"

Then I noticed Nao so quiet, I wonder…why?

After several minutes the homeroom teacher arrived.. Good thing I'm already finished talking to Mio…

_**Normal POV**_

This happened while Kahoko is having her homeroom

"KYAAAHHHHHH!SO COOL!"

"Class this is Aikawa-kun he went back to Japan from America, Aikawa-kun please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said to the class

"Aikawa Natsume yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

"Aikawa-kun? Can I ask a question? What are the things you like and hate?" asked the girl at the front with a flirt tone

"I don't have any particular thing I like but I have some particular things I hate" answered Natsu with a grin

"Eh? What is it?" asked the other girl beside the first girl

***glare***"YOU PEOPLE WHO ANNOY ME"

The Charming prince that everyone thought vanished in thin air and replaced by a huge dark aura.

Natsu walked at the door attempting to leave

"Aikawa, where do you think you're going? Just because you're a new student doesn't mean you can skip class at you first day" the teacher scolded

"I'm going to the principal…"

"What business you have with him"

***smirk* **"That…has got nothing to do with you, isn't it? -Then I'll be taking my leave"

_**Natsu's POV**_

Alone at last. How annoying… greeting me with their _KYAAHHHs. _I wish I can meet Kaho immediately… I'm already predicting of what will happen later… I bet she'll be happy about my surprise for her… Oh..I'm here

"Old man, I'm here… Eh? No one's here… I bet he forgot AGAIN, that we'll be meeting. ***sigh* **Should I go back to class? No, I better not, it'll be too annoying. I guess I'll be skipping. I wish it's already dismissal…Guess have to wait, huh? I'll be patient for Kahoko"

_**Normal POV**_

While Natsume is sleeping at the school's highest place, Kahoko have to listen to the teacher's lecture…She's getting bored and thought _Why do I even have to play dumb all the time? I always have to put my exams under average on purpose, so that people won't know who I really am…'The daughter of the wealthy president who ran away from home and have to live with a fake name'. I also have to cut my hair only for that reason. In the past I'm always the top student of the school…A genius, well except for musical instruments. Well, I have to say I'm thankful to Lily, for opening a path for music for me…_

While Kahoko is in her own world, she didn't know that the teacher was calling her. "Hino-san…Hino-san! HINO KAHOKO-SAN!" After a shout from her teacher she went back to the real world and everyone is laughing at her.

She smiled forcefully and said "Ah..Gomenasai…Sensei" But in her thoughts _Damn… I feel like another punishment from her…_

Well as for Natsume, he's sleeping peacefully like Shimizu Keichii…

After an hour, the bell rang for breaktime…

_**Nao's POV**_

As expected I hear a lot of rumors about him. I have to find him, fast. Good thing I escaped from Mio awhile ago… Now, where to find that idiot….What the hell, it should be a place that is high, right?

I went to the rooftop, but he wasn't there…Wait. High places…? OF COURSE! I searched at the rooftop if there were much higher places… I finally found it. The school's most highest tree. THAT BASTARD, I HOPE HE FALLS AND HIT HIS HEAD AND DIE…

I ran faster and faster until I was out of breath…finally I reached the place.

"_Natsu no BAKAA!_Are you there?"

I turned my head up and I saw HIM, waking up from his sleep and asked me

"Who are you?" he asked… I'll kill him for not remembering

"It's me Nao, Kobayashi Nao."

"Ah…Who?"

"You Bastard, how can you forget your relatives! Come down here, and I'll be beating you up into pieces!"

How can he forget his relatives, the one he just doesn't forget is Kaho.

After that he jumped off from the branch, landing on the ground. He can really jump from high places, I mean when we were 10 years old, he jumped out of the 5th floor of the building. I just hope when he lands he dies…

"Calm down. I was just joking, uhmmm?"

"Nao! Kobayashi Nao!"

"Ha? Nao?"

"Yes! Nao! Kobayashi Nao, I'm your cousin from your father's side! Your father's sister is my mother!"

"I don't believe it… what happened to you, you look like a Bender?"

"ARRRRGHHHH! That has got nothing to do with you! And don't call me Gender Bender!"

". And? What do you need from me?"

"I'm just curious… why didn't you enroll at the same class as Kaho?"

"Cause that damn old principal doesn't want to."

"Damn old principal?"

"Yes. And I plan on surprising Kahoko at dismissal… Oh. That reminds me what class is she?"

"Kaho? She's the same class as me, Class 2-…1"***grin***

Oh, I'm so getting revenge on you. Her real class is in Class 2-2…

"Is that so? I'll pick her up later and invite her on a DATE. HEY! Don't tell her"

"haihai, wakatta" (Yes yes, I understand)

After our conversation the bell rang and I haven't eaten yet! And it's all thanks to this idiot.

"I'm going back to class. And you?"

"SKIP with all my might, good night"

"I hope you fall and die"

"It's alright, your hopes never come true anyway"

OH! I PROMISE I'LL GET ReVENGE! ..…***smirk***And I have a great plan, you can sleep all you want, AikawaNatsume…

_**Normal POV**_

Time passes like a wind, it's already time for everyone to go home…

"Hey, Kaho. Did you heard?" Nao said

"What?"

"While I was walking at lunch time, I heard that the new student skipped class all day long on his first day of class."

"HA? Did he have a good reason?"

"His classmates said that, he used an excuse of meeting the principal, and never came back to class."

"Wow. Using the principal as an excuse… Well, whoever this new student is he has no right…"

"Does that make you feel you want to use violence at him?"

"Yes I do, but I can't… And you know the reason"

"Of course I do"

"Then, I'll be leaving first… Natsu said he has a surprise for me… I wonder what it is. Well I guess I'd be going now. See you… Nao, Mio…"

After that the red haired girl left with a run…Excited… for Kahoko and also for Nao…

At that time Nao is smiling, evilly. Mio is very worried about her friend…

"Uhm… Nao-chan? Are you alright?"

***nod***" Better that ever"

"You're plotting something aren't you, about that new student…"

"You know Mio, the new student is actually Natsume…"

"EH? Then that surprise is…"

"Yup"

"Then your plot is… that?"

" Yup."

"…He said something to you didn't he? What did he call you this time?"

"Gender Bender…"

***silence***

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mio laughed loudly

"It's not funny" Nao protested

"Demo!(But!)AHAHAHAHA!"

…. Well it's a long laugh for Mio… As for Natsu, he is at Class 2-1

"Excuse me…Where is Kahoko?"

And the person he asked was AmouNami, the press club member who often gets the "Juiciest" articles.

"Kahoko?"

"Hino Kahoko"

"Ah… You're on the wrong class, AikawaNatsume-san"

"Eh?"

"She's on class 2-2"

_Damn that gender bender…_Natsume thought

"Thanks" Natsume left with a sigh…

Well as for Amou, she went to her bag and gets her camera and notebook…Plotting to stalk the new student…

"Hey! Nao! I think you don't know where your class is. As expected from you."

"That was my revenge…"

As the two met up, the classroom is filled with a dark aura coming from the two of them…

"You two never change…" Mio commented

"So… where is Kaho?"

"I said that she should leave early today cause worthless things will happen later on" Nao answered as she smirked…

"I'll deal with you later" Natsume said coldly

***grin* **"I'll be waiting…" _well if you ever will survive…_Nao whispered to herself

_**Kahoko's POV**_

I was at the entrance door of the school… I excitedly leaving and cannot wait to see Natsu…

But suddenly behind me a _greet_ came,

"Kaho-chan… your going home?"

"ah. Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu-kun"

"Konnichiwa, Kaho-senpai…" greeted Shimizu-kun, he is the same as ever… I don't know what I will do if Shimizu-kun turned into Hihara-senpai character…

"Aren't you going to practice for today Hino-san" asked Yunoki-senpai politely… well also with his sparkling background…

"No, I'm going to meet somebody…but I practiced during breaktime so I'll rest for today"

"Who?" asked Hihara-senpai curiously looking at me

"My childhood friend, he is quite good-looking but very nice…" _I think_, he used to bully Nao when we were kids…

"HEY, Tsukimori. Wait!"

A follow-up came, Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun… they never get along, as always.

"What's wrong Tsukimori-kun" I asked as soon as he is walking and getting closer.

Tsukimori-kun stopped and so as Tsuchiura-kun. Tsukimori-kun turned to Tsuchiura-kun and said…

"I don't want to do a duet with you at the concert"

"Who wants to pair up with you!"

"Then why did you accepted?"

"I accepted it as a compensate for breaking the window."

"Then why did you purposely broke the window?"

"That's why I told you I did not do it on purpose…I just kicked the ball too hard"

The two fought and fought (not physically violence)… And then suddenly I heard running footsteps…What is it this time…

The person stopped in front of us… And called my name familiarly.

"Kahoko!" as he said to me almost running out of breath… MATTE!

"N-NATSUME?"

Before he spoke again he took a deep breath and came closer.

Everyone was silent as he was walking.

He smiled at me and said "Surprise!"

I was really happy… that Natsu will be studying at the same school as me.

I didn't hold back. I quickly wraped my arms around him and….

* * *

SEE YOU ON CHAPTER 2

Did you liked it? Well I hoped you did…It's quite long, but bear with it


	2. Let's sleep together

Well, i give you chapter 2

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kahoko wrapped her arms around him and KISSED him on the………cheeks. Everyone was very surprised even the two fighting guys. Well also jealous…haha

"I'm really happy, Natsu..."

As soon as she said that, a playback scene appeared on her head. The scene which Nao said to her that the student used the principal's name to skip class. She remembered it! and quickly lift her head up to Natsu's face.

"Natsu, I have a question for you."

"What?" Natsu said with a smile

"There are no other new students, right?"

"I'm only the one."

"I see. Natsu"

"Yes?"

***grin***"The truth is I heard from Nao that she heard something while she was walking in the hallway."

Suddenly his voice became nervous when Kahoko said that, "W-What did she heard?" _Damn her..._ he thought

"That the new student used the principal to skip class." At that time Kahoko's face is grinning at Natsume. While grinning at him, Natsu's face is becoming more and more pale, like he is going to get killed. As soon as his face became pale, Kahoko knew that what Nao said was true. Kahoko removed her arms around his neck and placing her right hand at his collar and grippec it tightly, while the left hand clenching. She pulled her right hand at the level of her neck to close his face to hers.

Kahoko grinned at him, while a killing intent is polluting the air.

"So I see, that kind of attitude of yours never changed after all these years... "

Natsume frightenedly answered "W-Wait Kaho. T-That was a mistake. I-I'm supposed to meet the principal, b-but he wasn't there. T-That's why--"

"Then if he wasn't there, why didn't you went back to class?"

"Because it was annoying..."

"......Is that your reason?"

"Look, they're annoying okay? Especially the girls, greeting me with their _KyaAAHHHHHH's _and _Aikawa-kun What are the things you like?_ " he said with a tone of a girl's voice

"What kind of reason is that? Your just bad at dealing with people except me...***sigh* **I'll forgive you for today...BUT!..." Kahoko placed her face closer to his and giving him a DEEP GLARE. "...If you ever do that again, I will certainly not forgive you...unless you have a good reason"

"Yes ma'am"

Then after that they just recently noticed, EVERYONE was staring at them. I mean including Fuyuumi, Aoi and Kiriya. Fuyuumi and Aoi was supposed to go home, while Kiriya was strolling around the school. THERE WAS A COMPLETE SILENCE.

Then another came who broke the silence, Amou Nami.

"Aikawa-san. I'm Amou Nami from the Press Club. Do you know that you are the talk of the school? And I would like to interview you about your transfer."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Not now. I have a date with Kahoko."

Everyone was shocked when they heard him, and made Amou excited "EH? Could it be Kaho-chan is your girlfriend?"

"No... We're only bestfriends, we never thought that kind of things. " Natsume said.

"Eh? Why?" Aoi asked with a relief

"Because...we don't want to change." Both Kaho and Natsu answered at the same time, with a serious look on the face.

"Then what do you mean by a date?" Tsuchiura asked the two.

"Ah. That? We meant by hanging out." Kaho answered

"Can't you use another word?" Kiriya said

"We can't..."Natsume answered

"Cause it won't be any fun." Kahoko added

After that EVERYONE is SPEECHLESS.

"Well shall we get going? I'll walk you home in case it gets dark" Natsume suggested

"Then, why don't you sleep in our house..."

"Really? Is it okay"

"Of Course...Besides I'm sure Kaa-san would like it."

"Where would I sleep?"

"My room."

Everyone blushed...except Kiriya who was only shocked. They were thinking, a girl is inviting a boy to sleep with her and plus on the same room.

"I OBJECT!"

_So even him can understand... _Everyone thought

"What?"

"You'll make me sleep again on the floor."

_Or not...  
_

***sigh*** "Then you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on a futon..."

"NO!"

"What now?"

"I'm a gentleman. I can't make a lady sleep on a futon"

Kahoko stared at Natsume deeply.

"What's the matter Kaho?"

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" Kahoko burst in laughter

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"WHEN DID YOU BECOME A GENTLEMAN? AND ME? A LADY?" Kahoko said while laughing and then she smiled and said "You and I can sleep anywhere, because we are bestfriends are we not?"

***smile* **"You're right... Nothing changed after all, your still not a lady that's why... I mean, you a _lady? _What was I thinking."

_Isn't that too much? _Everyone thought

"Then... Let's just sleep together on the bed." Natsume suggested

_EHHH!  
_

"Fine with me..." Kahoko said bluntly

_EHHHHH?  
_

" What?" both of them said to everyone because they were looking at the two of them. They're like innocent children, who isn't acting like their age.

* * *

Well look forward for Chapter three, this chapter isn't that long cause I have some other things to do..._Sorry_

**_S_**POILERS

Natsume is in Kahoko's room with Kahoko... They were doing some _things_...

"Do you want me to do _IT?_" Natsume asked

"No, not now. I'm not yet ready." Kahoko said

_**OH NO! What are they doing?**_


	3. Let's go shopping, Let's go doing that!

_**Natsu's POV**_

Kahoko and I left half hour ago at school. We entered the mall and I immediately insist on Kahoko on shopping.

"Eh?" Kahoko complained

"Come on... It's been awhile since it's just the two of us..."

"But I don't really need them."

"You NEED them. Remember the picture you sent me a year ago? Really, can't you dress up more feminine when your sending a picture. I immediately thought that this girl needs help."

"HOW RUDE!"

***laugh***

In the picture she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, most of the girls like cute stuff, but Kahoko never liked those things. She dress up feminine if there is only an event.

"Natsu."

"What?"

"Let's go to a cake shop."

"Okay! Let's go to a french pastry shop. My treat..."

"Thank you!"

"After we eat let's go shopping!"

"Wait. Why do you like those kind of things most guys don't like to go shopping."

I poked her forehead and said "Because, I want you to look more like a girl."

"EH!?" again she complained and sighed " Okay. I give up. But, I don't want expensive things."

"Who do you think I am? I know you than any other people, your a person who isn't happy on expensive things and happy on priceless things"

"THAT's RIGHT! Like our friendship!"

I smiled at her and thought that this girl who is very happy right now, has already went through a lot of pain.

"Like our friendship huh?"

"That's right, our friendship."

"Kaho." I answered with a serious tone

"What?" she asked

"I'm very lucky to have met you and have you as my best friend."

As I said that, her face became red and smiled "Me too!"

"Now, shall we go?"

"OKAY!"

We arrived at the shop, and as usual we ordered a lot... She ordered a parfait, 3 slices of cake and then a follow-up of a fruit crepe. I ordered 2 pudding, 2 Chou a la crème, 3 Gateau au Chocolat...

"UWAH! We ordered a lot didn't we?" Kaho said happily to me

"It's because today is special."

"That's right."

She took a spoon in the parfait, "UWAH! Delicious!" She took another spoon and pointed it at my mouth "Natsu, try it.."

"Ahh...You're right it's delicious."

"Desho?"

"Then try this one?" I took a spoon of Chou a la crème and this time I pointed it at her mouth...

"It's delicious! That's Chou a la crème, right?"

"Yup" 

"I'll try making that at home."

"Speaking of that, I missed your homemade food."

"Then, I'll make you a bento tomorrow, I'll also include your favorite food."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Thanks Kaho!"

"Dou Itashimashite"

_**Normal POV**_

Nami Amou was strolling around the mall, or should I say 'stalking around the mall'... She was trailing the two friends. Because she wants to write an article about them... and at last she saw them, _Natsume is giving Kahoko a spoonful of food?!_ She quickly took her camera and ***snap* **,SHE GOT THE BEST PICTURE EVER, no...Maybe not yet... so she decided to follow them for the rest of the day.

"I'm CONFIDENT THAT THIS WILL BE THE HEADLINE FOR THE SCHOOL'S NEWSPAPER TOMORROW. Time to get more scoop"

_**Kahoko's POV**_

Me and Natsume continued to eat... Then I thought of something that's been bothering me.

"Natsu,"

"What?"

"Why are you a music student? Do you play any instrument?"

"Yes I do, for these past 3 years I've been learning Piano, Viola and Violin."

"As expected from you, the genius son of the Aikawa Group... Oh, speaking about your family, how is Satoru oji-san and Minori obaa-san?"

"Papa and Mama? They're fine as always. They are very busy these days though."

"Obaa-san is busy? Well, that's rare, usually she would spend her time with oji-san. They are still lovey-dovey even though they're busy."

"Well as their son, sometimes I feel embarrassed and disgusted."

"But, you're lucky. You're parents let's you have your own freedom."

"That's not the only things I'm lucky. I'm also lucky to have you."

"Arigatou..."

"Kaho, I noticed but, do you play an instrument?"

"I do. I play violin." Natsume's eyes widened

"Why?" I asked

"Ah. No, Nothing, Shall we eat?"

"OKAY!" I said to him cheerfully

_**Natsume's POV**_

Kahoko is playing the violin? What should I do? Kahoko really used to play the violin. She was a professional, but ever since she forgot the incident 7 years ago she became bad with instruments. I... don't want Kahoko to suffer in her memories.

"K-Kaho"

"Nani?"

"Where and when did you learn, violin?"

"!" I saw her eyes widened "Kaho?"

"Natsu... I'm going to tell you the truth, okay? Your the only person I don't want to lie to...That's why-"

"Eh?"

"I- ever since before the concours started, I only then played the violin. I received my violin from... a fairy."

Fairy? Kahoko? Is she joking? No, she isn't. Judging from her eyes she is not lying, and Kahoko will never lie to me. In her way of speaking she was like afraid... I've been gone for 3 years, a lot already happened to her...

"I see... And what is that fairy's name?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Datte, normally people wouldn't believe in things like that."

"I believe in you. You wouldn't answer a serious question with a lie. Remember this Kaho: I always believe in you"

"Natsu..."

"It must be painful, right? To lie to everyone..."

"Uhn." she nodded

Again this girl, has pain within her.

"Then, right now. You didn't lie to everyone. Because you already told me truth."

"THANK YOU NATSU! I was really worried that you wouldn't believe me."

"Kahoko I always told you to remember that I know you than anyone else."

"okay." she answered with a smile.

"Kaho, you didn't told me the fairy's name yet."

"Ah. His name is Lily, he's a _fata_."

"Fata?"

"A music fairy..."

"UWAH! Amazing. Kahoko, I want to meet him."

"Eh? But, I don't know if you could see him though. Only a few people can see him."

"We won't know if we don't try, right?"

"That's true. Then tomorrow, shall we try?"

"Okay."

After that, we left the shop and we started shopping. As we walk I saw a dress that suited for Kaho. I pulled her arm and we entered the store.

I grabbed the dress and gave it Kahoko. "Kaho try this set. And this, and this, and this, and this, and this." The dresses I picked, piled up and Kahoko was starting to complain.

"NATSU! Isn't this a little much?!"

"oh... you want me to make it _too much?"_

"NO DONT! And you'll choose not me. AND don't buy EVERYTHING!"

"hai hai, I know" Haha, my planned worked...

_**Kahoko's POV**_

That IDIOT! Does he want me to try every dress in this shop? I guess he's just too excited, or maybe too excited... _Argghhh! _How do you wear this?

"Here. I'm done..."

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked

"Sorry, I don't know how to wear this."

"Well, now you do...Hmm... No, try the next one."

_After 5 minutes_

"Natsu. How about this?"

"Hmm... We'll be taking that" Natsu said to the saleslady

"NEXT" Natsume shouted

"What? One is enough!" I complained

"NEXT!"

"okay okay."

wooooohhw... This dress doesn't have a...sleeve. As soon as I finished, I slide the curtain and faced Natsu.

"Natsu, this is... "

"We'll take that."

"WHAT!? You'll buying me this? I don't even know if I'll ever wear it. I don't wear clothes like this"

"Then just keep it."

"What?! You're just wasting money."

"Fine fine, we won't take that. Then... NEXT!"

"There's more?"

"Yea."

"Okay I've had enough. Excuse me miss, we'll just get the first one" I said to the saleslady

"okay Kaho you win, one set of clothes is enough for today...We'll go shopping next for shoes!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes. Because how will you wear those clothes if you don't have the right shoes, almost all of your shoes are sneakers. It won't match that kind of clothes..."

"F-Fine. But only one pair!"

"Oh yeah, next will be accessories." He said to me while paying the cashier

"Wha?"

Well the day ended like a wind... me and Natsu walked to our house for sleep over. While we walked we talked...

"Natsu..."

"What is it?"

"I realized at the shop when I told you that I play the violin, why did you look so worried?"

"Ah... D-Did it looked like that? Sorry, I'm just a little shocked that you really play instruments"

"Natsu..."

"What?"

"You're horrible at lying..."

"Eh...hehe?" Natsu sighed heavily

"Natsu tell me."

"Really... I often lost to you. The truth is in the _past _you play the violin..."

As soon as Natsu said that I felt pain...

"In the age of 7 you're really the best...Kahoko..., you won many awards for musical concours... do you want me to continue? It's an incident from 7 years ago after all"

"No. That's enough... If its an incident from 7 years ago don't say anything... I think whats important now is the present and future, and if I did remember my past will it change something?"

"I really like you kind of way of thinking..."

"What's that? Its like you have some you owe me something I don't remember..."

"Who knows..."

"WHA-?"

"But, are you really sure you don't want me to continue, I mean now you play the violin at a low level but if your memories comes back you'll be able to play professionally... Isn't that what you want?"

"That's right and a wrong, it is true that I play at a very low level and I want to get better, but I don't have any intention of being a professional, I just want to work hard as I can and share my music to the people...That's enough for me..."

Natsu's eyes widened and sighed, "HAI! I lost...You never change do you Kaho...But if you change your mind confront me, because I am the only one who can make you remember it...got that?"

"Hai. But I doubt that will happen..."

"Well, we don't know what lies ahead of our future..."

"That's right..."

_**NORMAL POV**_

They turned on the street and reached Kahoko's home... Kahoko opened the door

"Tadaima! (I'm Home)"

Her Mother greeted her back "Okairinasai, Kahoko... I'm in the kitchen, so change your clothes in your room..."

"Kaa-san, I have a guest with me..."

In her mother's confusion she went to the door to take a look for herself...

"N-Natsume-kun... Wh-When did you-?"

"It's been awhile obaa-san... I just came back last week..."

"Ah... Kaa-san do you remember yesterday I said I was going to the park? I went there to meet Natsu...and after school he surprised me that he is going to study at Seisou..."

"Oh...So that's why...Well, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Of Course! I miss your cooking..."

"Then go upstairs and change your clothes, Kaho you get spare clothes at your brother's room and give it to Natsume"

"Hai..."

The two went upstairs, Kaho told Natsu to go to her room, while she will get some clothes in her brother's bedroom...

In Kaho's room...

"Wah...it hadn't changed a bit, still clean as ever..."

As Natsu observing the room he noticed a picture of him and Kaho when they were 13.

"How nostalgic... " he said with a smile

In Kaho's brother's bedroom...

Kaho is searching in her brother's closet and there she found her brother's favorite shirt, it was her gift for her brother in his 17th birthday 3 years ago...Kaho's eyes was saddened when she remembered him... For 3 years she didn't answer him in his phone calls and letters...

"Onii-chan...Baka..."

Kahoko's POV

I remembered when the day onii-chan decided to go the Seiran University, the school where few people are selected to attend that school, but won't be able to leave the school until your College course is done. I hated him for attending a school like that. My brother is almost a perfect person...He is Athletic, Smart, and others said that he is so good-looking. I remembered when he attended Seiko Middle School, I was only in 6th grade and 11 yrs old in elementary, while he is 14 yrs old in the Middle School. Most of the girls always confess to him... but ended up crying. He is very sociable and always take care me... But he is so intelligent that he accelerated and finally he is in college in the age of 17, at that time I was only 14... I'm really close with him, but he has to go away for him to study in a Seiran University which your future will be assured wonderful... Onii-chan felt that he needs to be the one who will work for the family because he is the only person in the family who is a man. This wouldn't happen to Onii-chan if his father didn't die. His father died when he was 7 yrs old, Kaa-san said that he changed ever since then, he aimed to be a better man and also aimed to be a teacher...

Three months before his leave... He said that there is something that he need to insist something on kaa-san and that is for me to learn self-defense...

"Kaa-san, I would like Kahoko to learn self-defense, since I'll be leaving in three months I won't probably be able to protect my little sister, I won't be able to keep an eye on her because I'm in a far away place. I just want to be assured that my sister is safe wherever she is... Please approve of this. I won't be able to calm my head if I don't know if Kahoko is safe or not..."

Kaa-san approved of this and in a week I started learning self-defense but I stopped at the start of my highschool, but I still kept it a secret to other people, the fact I learned self-defense because of my brother... I'm also playing dumb in front of the people of school for only one reason, and that is because I don't want to be like my brother who graduated highschool in such a young age, I want to be normal.

I returned to my room with my brother's clothes and as I opened the door Natsume was holding a picture of us when we were 13.

"Natsu?" I called

"Ah. Kaho."

"What's the matter Natsu? Its like you're thinking something very deep..."

"Ah... It's nothing, where's my clothes?"

"You mean my brother's clothes" I said as I give it to him...

"Ok Ok, Thanks, Can I use the shower first?"

"Ok, but come down when you're done okay?"

"Okay."

I went downstairs and saw my sister just arrived.

"Okairinasai, Onee-san"

"Tadaima" she said with a gloomy voice, she must be tired from work.

"aH. Onee-san we have a guest."

"Who?"

"Natsume"

"EH? Since when did he?" she said waking up from her gloomy world

"He just returned last week, he's upstairs using the bathroom. He'll be having an overnight here at home"

"ah... I see. Then I'll be going to my room and change"

"Make it quick, we'll be having dinner soon."

"Hai."

"Kaho!" Natsume called from the bathroom

I walked upstairs and stopped in front of the bathroom door

"What is it Natsu?

"Could you come here for a sec?"

I opened the door and didn't matter because I know he's wearing a towel, he always does when he needs help inside the bathroom

"What's wrong?"

"Could you put soap on my back?"

"Hai hai."

I walked near him then the door closed because its a door that closes automatically. I grabbed the soap, and began to rubbed it on Natsume's back... Then I realized

"Natsu, your back grew wider didn't it?"

"Well its three years after all"

"Haha, but you changed a lot."

"You didn't though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, your arms are longer and judging from the length you can already reach you back."

"Yeah."

"WHAT? Then why are you asking me to do this?"

"It's been awhile. I really missed you" he said with a serious voice

"Me too... I really missed you." I smiled

**NORMAL POV**

Kaho and Natsu finished eating along with Kaho's mother and sister, after they finished they went upstairs and entered in Kaho's room.

"Natsu what do you want to do?"

"Let's do that"

"Ah. That? Okay it's been awhile since we are going to do that"

"I really missed it"

"Me too"

"Then I'll go get it ready"

Then after awhile...

"Do you want me to do IT?" Natsume asked

"No, not now. I'm not yet ready." Kahoko said

After a minute they started...

"Don't Natsu, STOP!"

"I won't lose! HA!"

Then after he pushed the button on the game controller, Kaho lost...

"WAH! I LOST AGAIN"

Well they played until they got tired and went to sleep...on the same bed that is...

WELL FOLKS THAT's THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! at last... well I'll be expecting reviews for this long long long chapter...

My reason for updating late because I'm already a third year highschool student and next year will be my final year in highschool, so I have to do my best to get in the college and course of I want.

SEE YOU ON CHAPTER 4!


	4. Subete wasurete (Forget everything)

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kahoko woke up at 4am, she remembered that she have to prepare Natsu a bento for his lunch. Because yesterday she said that she'll prepare a lunch for Natsume today. She looked at her right like something was pulling her and it was Natsume still as sleeping but holding Kahoko's arm. She gently removed Natsu's hand away from her arm and she looked at Natsu's face.

She smiled "You never change."

Then she proceeded to the kitchen and started cooking, she only have an hour to prepare...

After an hour, she finished cooking, she didn't have any problems in cooking she did it fast and quick. She also included some sweets that Natsume likes.

She went back to her room to get ready for school. And of course Natsume was still sleeping like a child but she still proceeded in the bathroom.

After awhile Natsu woke up... He heard the shower faucet being opened.

_Is Kaho taking a shower? _Natsume thought. Then he looked at the clock beside the table. 5:08. He went out of the room and saw Kaho's sister going downstairs. He also went downstairs and began to look for his things. Before he slept he made a call at his home to bring a set of uniform to Kaho's house.

"Are you looking for your uniform?" asked Kaho's mother

"Hai." Natsu answered like he's half asleep. He looks like Shimizu.

"I think I put it beside the sofa. It should be in a blue bag."

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Then he went to the living room and found it. And Kaho's sister greeted him with a grin

"Ah. Ohayou Natsume-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai."

"So... Did something happened last night?"

"Eh?"

"Don't try to hide it. Kaho was screaming... And you're a guy after all, even if you're Kaho's bestfriend"

"Wha-" Natsume turned bright red. "Nee-san, its a mistake we were playing video games all night."

"Eh? What, so nothing happened?"

"NOTHING."

"augh... You two are so boring. You two are young you should enjoy life."

"Hai hai. I don't want to hear that from an old lady...I'm going back upstairs to get ready" And so he did...

"Ha!? You little. Really...I wish those two can develop feelings to each other."

"Onee-san, they have plenty of time they're young after all." Her Mother said while approaching Nee-san

"Well that is true... But sometimes I wonder, in their current relationship right now it is 90% possible for them to be in love with each other, but it looks like the 10% is winning over the 90%. Really, I don't know how they are thinking. Those two are intelligent, but as for Kaho she is always intentionally dropping her grades and pretending to be dumb, and always putting a facade (for only one purpose though). As for Natsu, he doesn't really care about grades all he is doing is answering questions that are being asked (and always correct because he's a genius). "

"Well that is true."

"Oh, that's right I remembered. When will Kyou be back?"

"hmm... Let see today is Thursday, then probably Saturday."

"Wahh... I really want to see him."

"Hmm... Me too, but shall we tell Kahoko?"

"No don't. She'll be probably leave the house when she finds out."

"She still hates him, huh?"

"Probably, whenever we are talking about him she's always quiet"

"I wish Kahoko won't hate him anymore, when she was a child she eagerly saved money to buy him a T-shirt. And it became Kyou's favorite. And whenever Kahoko is being bullied he always protect his sister. The both of them follow each other wherever they go."

*sigh*"Okaa-san, Let's just worry this kind of thing when he's back."

"I think that also is the best choice."

In Kahoko's room... Kaho just finished preparing for school, while Natsume is still taking a bath...

"Natsu, use the white towel not the blue one, its mine."

Then after awhile Natsu, opened the door wearing a blue towel on his waist.

"Natsu! Didn't I told you to use the white one, not the blue one!?"

Then Natsu begin to remove the towel. Kahoko quickly became red.

"W-What are you doing!"

Then this time Natsu fully removed the towel, but wearing a short.

"Ahahahahaha! You fell for it! HAHA!"

"Aikawa!"

Kahoko then grabbed a pillow and threw it in Natsu's face. Natsu did the same he threw a pillow and the two of them began a pillow fight. Until the two of them lying on the bed laughing.

"Haha, that was fun!" Natsume said happily

"Hahaha."

Then they heard a call from her mother downstairs. "You two will be late, if you keep on playing!"

Then Kahoko took a look at the clock and...

"WAHH! We'll be late! Natsu, I'll be waiting for you outside, hurry up okay?"

"Hai."

Kahoko went to the kitchen and grabbed the bento and a slice of toast and went outside. While waiting she ate her toast, while Natsu is already opening the door.

"Ikuzo.(Let's go)" Natsu said

Then the two of them left with a run. And while running...

"Hey Kahoko."

*huff huff*"What?"

"The last who gets to the school will have to obey one command from the first"

"I like the sound of that"

"Then, START!"

The two of them began to increase their speed... But in the end, Natsume LOST.

"I won! That means you have to obey a command from me, right?"

"I get it, I get it. I'm the loser, so what's your command?"

"Hmm... I'll tell you next time when I thought about something interesting"

"augh..."

Kahoko and Natsume noticed something, there was crowd surrounding the bulletin board. When they went closer, people began to stare at them while making way for them. The situation is weird for them, then they began to look at the article. Their eyes widened when they saw the article, SEISOU COUPLE SPOTTED AT A SWEET SPOT with the picture Amou Nami took.

"..."

"..."

"C-Couple?" Kahoko said slowly facing Natsu

"We are?" Natsu said slowly facing Kahoko

Then Kahoko looked at the writer of the article

"...Amou Nami"

"You know her?" Natsu asked confusingly

"I know her very well... Also you've met her yesterday."

"Which one?"

"The one who has a mouth that cannot be shut."

"Oh, well let's just ignore it. The rumors will disappear someday anyway."

"I guess you're right. Well let's meet up at break time."

"Okay then I'll be going"

"Ah! Oh yeah Natsu..."

"What?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SKIP CLASS"

Natsume turned pale when he saw Kahoko with a glare. "Yes."

After that the two of them left and of course people is still staring at them and the two just ignored everything.

_**Kahoko's POV**_

I guess Amou-san didn't understand what our relationship is yesterday... Then again everyone is still staring at me... Ah. Kaji-kun.

"Kaji-kun, Ohayou"

"Ah. Hino-san. Ohayou"

"What's the matter? You seem down."

"uhmm... Hino-san, is it really true? Th-That you and Aikawa-san are?"

"Kaji-kun, don't tell me you believe that article. We are just eating cake, and for us that kind of thing is already normal. I mean were close ever since we are kids. Please don't misunderstand my relationship with Natsume, and even we have that kind of relationship I wouldn't hide it from anyone."

"Ah, gomen."

"It's okay don't apologize, We're just ignoring what everyone thinks of us as something else. Even though its kinda annoying that almost everybody is putting malice in our friendship"

"Haha. But I'm relieved, that the two of you don't have that kind of relationship."

"Relieved? Why?"

"Ah, no it's nothing" Kaji blushed and entered our classroom. I wonder why?

I was planning on going in Class 2-1 to tell Amou-san to clear everything up, but the bell rang. Oh well... just let it be.

_**Normal POV**_

Lunch Time

Kahoko was heading to the Music Department to meet up with Natsume. Then she met Kira-sensei on her way she stopped but Kira didn't, he continued walking until past Kahoko.

"Kira-sensei"

Kira stopped and looked back. "What is it?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this. Do you know a person named Hino Kyousuke?"

"!" Kira turned around and look at Kahoko

"Just as I thought"

"So?" Kira answered showing that he doesn't care

"Do you have any contact with him?"

"What if I say yes?"

"I don't care. Just tell him this when you meet him, 'Don't come home.'"

"Hm... I'm afraid it will be too late."

"Ha?"

"He will arrive in this city in two days."

"WHAT!?"

"Didn't your family told you?"

"Tch."

"Why are you mad at that person, he didn't do anything wrong to you."

"Hmph. It is none of your business." said Kahoko coldly and left to meet Natsume.

**Classroom 2-A**

Kahoko was standing in front of the 2-A classroom, she was waiting for Natsume when suddenly he saw Tsukimori leaving the classroom.

"Ah! Tsukimori-kun!"

"Hino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Natsu."

Then Tsukimori was put into a deep thought, it wasn't like him at all.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko called out

Then Tsukimori returned to reality "Ah. What?"

"Ah, I was wondering. Can you call him for me?"

"No. I have some other business to do. Just call him inside."

"Eh, how cold..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

_**Tsukimori's POV**_

As I walk outside the classroom door I heard a call, it was Hino. Why is she here? Confused, so I asked her what is she doing here.

"Hino? What are you doing here?"

She answered me " I'm waiting for Natsu"

She was waiting for that new student, as I've heard they were childhood friends but... when I think about it, it irritates me so much that I don't know why. And yesterday I wonder what happened to their 'sleepover'. Also this morning there was that news that the two of them are a...tch. Why am I thinking this things that doesn't even concern me.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she called out returning me back to the reality

"Ah. What?" I answered quickly

"Ah, I was wondering. Can you call him for me?"

Tch. How irritating.

"No. I have some other business to do. Just call him inside." I answered coldly

"Eh, how cold..."

It's because irritating

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

I left her there standing by the door...

_**Kahoko's POV**_

I wonder why Tsukimori-kun is in such a bad mood, well I guess its inborn? Haha.

"Kahoko!"

"Natsu, you're so slow"

"Gomen gomen. Shall we go?"

"Uhn" I nodded

Rooftop

The two of us decided to eat one the rooftop, because Natsume insists to eat on high places. I opened the bento I prepared for the two of us. And Natsu was like a child who is very excited to eat.

"WAH! I really miss your homemade food."

"Oi. Eat slowly."

Ah...I remember I also must tell Natsu what happened earlier

"Natsu"

"Hmm?"

"You know, when I was on the way on your classroom, I met Kira-sensei.

"Kira-sensei? Who is that?"

"Actually last week I found out that he attended the same school as Kyou"

"Eh? A graduate from Seiran University?"

"Yes. And worse, he knows Kyou. He is Kyou's senpai. And...he said Kyou will arrive in two days. I guess Kaa-san and Nee-chan knew."

"I think they didn't tell you because...they care about you"

There was a long silent

"Natsume." At this time I was clenching my hand...

"Hmm?"

"I'm thinking about this for awhile. I'm thinking of leaving the Hino family."

"Are you an idiot? Then that means you'll return to the Tachibana?" Natsume shouted

"Of course not... I have no intention of going back there." I answered

"Kahoko... Are you still blaming yourself?"

When he said that, I began to tremble...and began to feel frustrated...and I burst out.

"WHO ELSE IS THERE TO BLAME?! It's my fault she died!"

"KAHOKO! Calm down!"

I just realized that I was remembering...everything.

"Natsume...can you remove this pain? This pain in my chest, there's like a sharp thing stuck inside me..."

"Kahoko..."

At that time, Natsume hugged me and stayed by my side.

"Kahoko. Just forget everything, everything that is painful."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER IS "The Past"


	5. Kako (The past)

_**Natsume POV**_

_Ugh... so boring... there's always nothing to do in weekends. Kahoko have plans with Mio and Gender Bender. And nothing to do in this mansion..._

I changed my position from the bed facing to my right and there I saw a picture of me and Kahoko when we are five. A picture of the old Kahoko...

As I stare at the picture I began to remember memories from the past. Happy, sad and painful memories...

_12 years ago_

I was running in the mansion's garden as I saw Kahoko sitting in a tree by herself and reading a book.

"HEY! Kaho-chan!" I shouted as I was running

"Ah. Natsu." Kahoko said with no feelings.

Kahoko is used to be like this she's very cold towards people, and she's unsociable but... this little girl is a genius.

"What are you reading?"

"It's about music, like guides how to play the violin right."

"Violin again!? Don't you read short stories? And since you're a girl don't you read fairy tales?"

"No. It's not interesting. I mean, why would anyone be interested in that kind of books it's not even real." she answered coldly

"Kahoko, I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you stupid to not remember my age?"

"Just answer it."

"Five."

"Then tell me, what does a normal five year old girls are doing?"

"I don't know because that doesn't concern me."

"IT DOES! I know you are very smart, and also gifted but can't you at least live like a normal five year old girl?"

Before I knew it, I was already making her angry

"IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN DON'T TALK TO A GIRL WHO ISN'T NORMAL AND DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH SOMEBODY LIKE ME. So what?! If I wasn't like the others, I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING NORMAL! "

_At that time she left the garden running but she's not even crying. At that time I thought normal girls would cry while saying that but she didn't. She really is strange but I forgot that's the reason I'm friends with her, because she isn't like other people. She maybe cold, unsociable and mean sometimes, but at the same time she was honest, caring and she shows other way of her kindness._

_I felt stupid of what I said to her. I started our first fight with each other. All I have to do is say one word... 'gomene'_

_Before we knew it we were already 10 years old, and this was the most painful memories for me._

I was watching her practice her violin in the park there isn't much people today so we decided to practice here and as usual her performance was perfect. Only while playing her violin I see her face change from cold to a brighter face, and with that I'm already contented.

She played the music she composed called "Golden String", such gentle sounds coming from her violin makes anyone feels relax. Even though she's cold, her is heart warm..

"Hey Kahoko."

"Hm?"

"Do you love the violin?"

Then I saw a Kahoko that I've never seen before while saying "Yeah! I love the violin!"

_I never expect to see her face like that. I was so happy to see her like that, I wished Kahoko would show more expression of happiness._

After her practice we decided to go home, and like everyday I walk her home.

"Natsu I forgot something"

"Ha? That's rare for you to forget something. What is it?"

"My book, and the song I composed is inserted there too."

"Since this is rare, I'll get it for you, wait for me here."

"Ah.. arigatou"

I went to the park and went to the exact place where we went. I found her book on the ground and checked if the song she composed was there too.

After I checked I went back to where I left Kaho.

I was running because I think I made Kahoko wait for long. Then there was somebody calling me.

"Natsu-kun!" It was Kahoko's mother.

"Momoko-san!"

"Aren't you with Kahoko?"

"I was, but she forgot something so I went back and got it for her."

"Is that so? Arigatou Natsu-kun for always being a good friend for Kahoko."

"Hai! Momoko-san let's go to where Kahoko is, I'm sure she is still waiting"

"Yes."

"Ah. There she is." Momoko-san said.

"Kahoko!" I shouted as I raised her book.

She showed me a smile and waved. Again I was happy to see her smile like that.

As she ran towards me crossing the street showing her smile, suddenly everything became painful. I tripped myself from running and I can feel the blood coming out knee, it was painful for a 10 year old. Then I just heard a scream asking for help. As I faced forward I saw blood and a body of a girl lying at the side of the crossing line. I forced myself to stand up and when I did...I called out her name.

"Ka...ho..ko"

And one more time.

"KAHOKO!"

Then I realized, Momoko-san is gone. I ran to Kahoko and saw Momoko-san in the middle of the crossing line.

I ran fast towards the two of them, I didn't feel anymore the pain in my knees but I felt the pain inside me...

In the hospital, the only people there are her siblings. The doctor said it will take long before she recovers. Everyone was worried especially Kanoko. Kanoko can't stop crying no matter how she tries. The eldest Tachibana Sousuke, was sitting and facing his head down. The second was Tachibana Kou, looking out the window hoping for her little sister to wake up soon. The third eldest, Tachibana Takumi was outside who refused to look at her sister in her current condition. And me, who refused to leave her side. I can't imagine a life without her, I just can't. But... I can't believe that Momoko-san died. Kahoko... I wonder how I will tell her.

I waited, and waited... but, after two months her eyes are still closed. After school, I immediately went to the hospital to be with her, and waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Kahoko, today is your birthday. _Otanjoubi omedeto. _I have a gift for you." I grabbed her hand and gave her the bracelet I made. "Today you are 10 years old, the same as me. Haha. Everyone is busy now. Kanoko left for America to study. But don't worry I'm always here for you. Are you happy for the gift?"

Ah.

"I'm an idiot. Asking such a question." I began crying...

"Kahoko... onegai! Me wo samase!" (Please! Open your eyes!) "I'm so lonely."

_After that day..._

I just got out from school, and went to the hospital. I went in front of the door of Kahoko's room. As I opened the door, I saw her sitting up in her bed. My eyes widened as I saw Kahoko with her eyes open.

I immediately held her into my arms, and cried...

"Kahoko! Kahoko! Kahoko!" I called her name more and more. I feel like it's been ages since I can talk to her. I feel so hap-

"Uhm. Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?


	6. The same face

Omatase! Chapter 6: The same face. ＼(＾▽＾*)

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

The doctor explained to all of us that Kahoko probably had a total amnesia, which means that she forgot about everything. She forgot about her name, identity, family, and... me.

"Natsu. I want to talk to you." Sousuke-san called me.

"What is it, Sousuke-san?"

"Natsu. Thank you for always visiting Kahoko."

"Is that all?"

"Actually, can you not mention anything for now to her? About the incident. Ah, but it's okay about other stuff, just don't mentioned what happened. Okay? Well, just telling you this, I think you know the reason why."

"Hai."

That's right. She also forgot about Momoko-san. If she learned what happened, I'm sure that she will be sad. I don't want her to be lonely anymore.

"Sousuke-san! I promise that I'll protect Kahoko!"

"ありがとう. (Arigatou), Natsu. If you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of things to do. "

"Ah. Good luck on your University Entrance Exam. Just leave Kahoko to me."

"I'm counting on you, Natsu. Ah, I almost forgot. Don't tell her anything that will make her remember her memories."

"W-Wakarimashita." (I understand.)

* * *

"Nee, what is your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Aikawa Natsume."

"Then, I'll call you Natsu!"

Ever since she forgot her memories, she became a cheerful girl. She was more sociable than she was in the past. I guess this is for the best.

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"Hehe! Nothing. I just want to call your name!" she smiled.

"Kaho. If it can make you happy, you can call my name many times as you want."

"Haha! Then! Natsu!"

"Uhn!"

"Nee, Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you my brother or something?"

"Ah, no. I'm your friend"

"Then, where is my family?"

"You haven't met them?"

"I have only met Sousuke nii-san. He told me I have another siblings, but I haven't seen them yet."

I can't tell her that they are busy because of her mother's funeral.

"You'll meet them soon." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you sad?" I asked her.

"Not really! Because you're always here with me!"

.

.

.

"Ahahaha!"

"What?"

"No, its just that. I was just thinking that probably the old you would never say anything like that."

"Is that so? What kind of person I was like before?"

"Hm.. Let's see. You were quiet, and always reading a book. And."

Ah.

"_Ah, I almost forgot. Don't tell her anything that will make her remember her memories."_

I forgot I wasn't suppose to say anything.

"And?"

"Ah. And an idiot."

"Ha?!"

"Ahahaha! Ah, it's already late. See you tomorrow Kahoko!"

"HEY!" she yelled as I left the room.

* * *

That was close... I was about to go home and I saw Kanoko in the hospital hall.

"Kanoko!"

"Ah, Natsu-kun."

"Why are you here? Kahoko has been waiting for all of you."

"T-That's. I want to see Kahoko..."

"Then why won't you visit her in her room?"

"..but, I can't."

"Ha?"

"Because, just thinking about her. I can't help myself to blame her for mom's death!"

"It's not Kahoko's fault! It wasn't anyone's fault!"

"I KNOW THAT! B-But, no matter how much I told myself that it wasn't her fault, in the end I still blame her. Having the same face as her's, it's like I killed mom myself!"

"K-Kanoko..."

"Gomen, I'll leave."

.

.

.

_Why? Why did this happen?_


End file.
